Nothing Important, Just Stupitity From the Author
by Fee Neex
Summary: Okay, if you like complete and utter nothingness, read on. If you don't, go away. This is just me, a laptop, and my Yuki-plushie. Rating for deaths, and sheer amount of insanity.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruba, The Grudge, Inuyasha, or Star Wars. I do own Black Phoenyx, Kitty, Twin, Michelle, Kylie, and the Yuki-plushie!!!!!**

**A/N- This was complete nothingness. I was bored.**

* * *

**WARNING- This nothingness contains character deaths, character bashing, and character OCC-ness. Also, this is complete nothingness, as I said before. I might have put "Humor" as the genre, but it probably isn't funny, just disturbing. You have been warned. Read on if you dare. Muahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Dedicated to my Yuki-plushie I got today as an early Christmas present from one of my BFs. I love you, Yuki-Nezumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

The young woman hugged her Yuki-plushie close to her chest. She watched the TV screen happily, watching her favorite Fruba character yell at his older brother.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her. "Seven days."

She spun to see a young girl, dripping wet with dark hair that covered her face. She screamed, and the girl kept coming closer and closer.

The girl with the plushie, we'll name her Black Phoenyx, or B.P. for short, opened her mouth and ate the creepy Ring girl. She chewed that sukah down, then sat and watched her favorite bishies.

Then, her best friend, Kitty, came into the room.

"Hey, B.P., I have somebody I want you to meet."

B.P turned to see……………… YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed. She ran to the bishie and touched his hair. He smiled at her.

"Oh my god, you're real!!!!!"

"'Cause it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again," sang B.P. The whole audience stared at her. She waved a hand at them. "Sorry, just a blond moment! Even though I'm not a blond…"

"Hey! Don't talk bad about blonds!" yelled Kitty, who is in fact a blond.

"Sorry, Kitty."

"Hey, you guys are ignoring me!!!" Yuki pouted.

B.P. instantly ran into his arms, and he didn't poof. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!!!"

Yuki nodded happily, and B.P. melted, because he is so hot. Then Kitty leaned down and poked the B.P. puddle. The B.P. puddle turned into cherry-flavored Jello. Kitty took a bite.

"Hey!" shouted B.P., who had turned back. Kitty was latched by her teeth onto B.P.'s arm.

Kitty let go. "Sorry, couldn't resist the Jello."

B.P. gave her a smile. "It's okay. Hey, why is the author making us smile so much?"

"'Cause I want you to," I replied.

"Okay," said Yuki, who then the authoress made smile. Then Yuki turned to B.P. He got down on his knee and pulled out a ginormous (Kitty's word) diamond ring. "Black Phoenyx, will you marry me?"

"Yes!!!" both B.P. and I replied. She turned to me, confused.

"Why did you say yes?" she asked me.

"Because I'm you and you are me, so I'll marry him to."

Kikyo's head burst, because she's too stupid to understand a basic sentence. See, watch:

"Go." Head burst, then grow back.

"Run." Head burst, then grow back.

I could go on forever, but Kikyo's boring.

Suddenly, Akito came out of nowhere and tried to glomp Kitty. B.P. conjured her lightsaber, and Akito conjured his. They fought a while, then B.P. cut off his head.

"Yes! I have defeated the Sith Lord!!!" Everyone stared at her funny, then went on with their lives. (((A/N- Just to tell you, the whole Star Wars thing is from my two friends story, TUFF. When they post it, you all have to read it!!!!!!!

So, Yuki and Black Phoenyx got married, and had two kids, who they named Black Sohma and Yuki Phoenyx.

Kitty married her boyfriend, Twin, and also had two kids, Michelle and Kylie. They became great friends, as well as loving stories, then when they grew older, they took the world by storm. Kylie became a world famous voice actress, then married s boy who looked a LOT like Koga. Michelle became a world famous writer, and married a boy who looked a LOT like Sesshomaru. They all lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

See, I told you. Complete nothingness, and bad attempts at humor. Well, not even attempts. I wasn't going for anything at this story, I just needed to get some space in my head. So yeah, this is actually a biography of me, a peek into my mind. I don't think you want to see anymore. 


End file.
